This invention relates to a height adjustable retracting caster or roller assembly, and more particularly to a roller assembly for a heavy domestic appliance such as a refrigerator or the like. Equipping heavy domestic appliances with roller assemblies for mobility has been a customary practice. This enables the appliance supported by the roller assemblies to be easily moved.
Roller assemblies that may be moved up or down relative to the appliance are desirable so that the appliance may be leveled and it is desirable that the roller assemblies be easily adjustable up and down by the use of simple tools. Therefore, a good roller assembly design should be constructed to require only a minimum effort to perform the height adjustment.
By this invention there is provided a novel arrangement of simple parts which function to produce the aforesaid desirable attributes in a readily installed, easily adjustable roller assembly.